Assume this original statement below is true: If I study really hard, I will ace the test. Choose the statement that must also be true logically:
Only the contrapositive of the original statement must be true. Find the contrapositive. In other words, find the statement that reverses and negates both the hypothesis and conclusion. In this case, the contrapositive is "If I did not ace the test, then I did not study really hard."